FZero, A History
by f-zerofan
Summary: How F-Zero began and its rich history of how it became what it is today. Please review if you want to. I was bored so I wrote this in a few minutes, so don't expect it to be perfect... and I can't think of anything better to write about


_**F-Zero, A History**_

F-Zero is a popular sport at the current time, but it just appeared out of nowhere, it has a purpose. F-Zero features high speed racing at the spped of sound which is around 750 mph. The tracks that these racers race on are long and well, wide. It all began in the early centuries, there were the normal races with four wheeled vehicles, but as time passed, technology began to progress. Vehicles soon were lifted off the ground by G-Diffuser systems. By reducing friction, the vehicles were able to achieve even higher speeds, and without friction of the ground, the only thing that could stop a vehicle would be simply wind resistance. Now the new type of vehicle like the Conestoga Wagon which ran on horse power, and the automobile which runs on gasoline, the new floating vehicle has a new name, a Machine. The machines were getting faster and faster. They used Ultra-compact plasma engines very well capable of having an output of over a 1000 volts.

Now, racing was pretty good for some time, and since it was so popular, space merchants couldn't help noticing this growing media magnet. It was a little after the 24th Century that they started thinking. They realized that F-Zero racing would be an excellent way of gambling. So, one day there was a meeting, and they started the F-Zero Excecution Project. Afterwards, they had funded F-Zero racing, and started to gain ownership to it. They got people to gamble on this sport. Some went home a couple thousand dollars richer, some lost their life's savings. Anyways, F-Zero racing continued to thrive, and grow stronger. The race continued for about another 200 years, then came the cancelation. One day during an F-Zero race, there was a horrible accident. Most of the racers on the track had their Machines totaled. Not only were many racers sent to the hospital like the Mighty Gazelle for example, many of them came up missing. But one of the most heroic deeds that happened on this tragic day, was the deeds of the Flying Medico, Dr. Stewart.

If it weren't for Dr. Stewart, most of the racers wouldn't have survived. Here comes the bad news, because of this horrible accident. This might have been the end the space merchants had thought, for since it was their idea, and they had profited from this, there would be no way they could convince the authority to allow F-Zero racing to continue. F-Zero racing was not only extreamely danagerous, because a pilot would be going a minimum of 500 mph and that would mean he or she would literally be glued to his or hers seat. If a pilot made on mistake, he would fly right toward the windshield and crack his head open. Even if the pilot had been wearing a seatbelt, the belt would probably crush his or her ribs. If he or she somehow goes off the coarse which is suspended miles above the ground. At the height where airplanes fly at is about 7 miles above the atmopshere, if an F-Zero machine falls at an increasing speed of 500 kmph (310 mph) per second a machine could hit the ground at a speed of about 2000 kmph (1240 mph) in about 4 seconds. The pilot would end up as a bloody burnt up smear on the ground.

The authority figures knew of these dangers, and therefore canceled it. Without F-Zero racing, life seemed duller to hundred of fans, so it was soon decided by them that they would do something about this. They had power since they made up most of the population, but knew that if they were to get what they wanted, they would have to persuade the mayor, and not use force. A meeting was held one day to decide what to do about this. A letter seemed to be the best, at first in order to explain their situation. The letter had the name of hundreds and hundreds of names on it which were the people who loved this sport. The mayor knew that there were hundreds in the cirty which loved this sport, but he knew that wasn't good enough, so he replied in his letter that people got killed while they persued the prize money, and people shouldn't get killed just for money. They replied by saying that all the racers know the consequences of going into F-Zero racing, and it was their own fault that they died. "It's like working in the Lightning area or Fire Field area," they said, "One wrong step, and the worker would get killed."

The mayor didn't know how to respond, so he just continued to reject all their requests. That's when they decided to take action. They started up a petition, since many of the people who lived in Mute City were major fans of, they had up to 500 signatures, that meant that Proposition 785 made it to the balot. A couple months had passed when the voters had voted. There are hundreds and hundreds of F-Zero fans, but most weren't even of voting age. The election was pretty close. A majority of the people had voted for the current mayor, so they had trusted his decision. When the voting was done, the F-Zero fans all over the city were eager to hear of the news. When one day a member of the F-Zero fan club had bought a newspaper and stepped back on the sidewalk and collided with the wall from the news. Proposition 785 had passed which barely made it pass the majority with a 60. The news apread through the city like wild-fire and soon pilots were back in the cockpits. F-Zero was back on and soon became what it is today.

Information taken from the Universal Encycolpedia


End file.
